


Kiss You Once Now I Can't Leave

by zaynandliam (harryandlouis)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, RPF, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlouis/pseuds/zaynandliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a lift in the middle of a blackout, Liam only has four suspects as to who kissed him. And all of them are his band mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You Once Now I Can't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This one practically wrote itself in a twinkling of an eye. So I hope this makes sense.

The show was a complete success. Manchester was always one of the best crowds to perform to. It was always a pleasure to play for Manchester fans with all those amazing energy, ear-deafening screams and their sweet, delightful, hand-made posters. Liam simply couldn’t help but make an effort to read them all, from the front row to the back seats, just to let the fans feel that their efforts were never ignored and also, for Liam to have a good laugh. Some of them read ‘ _I eat my cereals with a fork’_ , ‘ _Louis and Harry, make it happen!’_  (what to make happen, Liam absolutely  had no idea) and _‘Zayn, you’re so hot’._

The band was already at their hotel lobby and it had been almost an hour since the show but Liam could still feel the buzzing of his veins as he surrendered his baggage to one of the bell boys. And it was apparently obvious because of his over-enthusiastic ‘Thank you, maaan!’ to the courteous worker who gave him what’s-wrong-with-you look.

Liam heard snickers from behind and saw Harry, Louis, Niall and Zayn holding back their laughs which proved to be unsuccessful because not a second later, they all burst out laughing loudly and Louis even imitating Liam’s ‘Thank you, maaan!’ with an additional ‘Don’t freak out, I’m just too buzzing, maaan!’

Liam tried to give them all a pointed look but he simply couldn’t because he was just too happy and excited and the adrenaline rush was still there so he said instead, “What? Don’t deny that the crowd was fantastic, lads!”

“Yeah, well, they were really eager, Liam,” Zayn replied, clutching his bag, gazing at Liam with agreeing eyes.

“So, why aren’t you like me then?” Liam asked while jumping up and down and up and down, like he was a chipmunk that drank a whole order of Starbucks’ frappuccino. Harry suppressed his laugh by tangling himself with Louis and let it diffuse on Louis’ neck, who in turn patted Harry’s back with a throaty laugh prepared to strike Liam, too.

“Liam, you’re such a dork,” Niall laughed generously.

“Come on, Liam. Don’t mind them. Let’s go,” Zayn said with a grin, pulling Liam close, guiding him straight to the direction of the lifts.

“Don’t you feel it too, Zayn?”

“I actually do, Liam. I’m just cooler than you,” Zayn replied, with his arms wrapped in Liam’s shoulder while giving the three on the back a quick glance.

“So, you’re saying I’m not cool for doing this?” Liam pouted, playfully shoving Zayn a bit. Zayn chuckled.

“Yes.”

“What – How could you – I thought you’re on my side! “ Liam said while Zayn chuckled. The sliding doors of the lift gave way to the five lads, Liam harrumphing his way to the farthest spot from the door. He crossed his arms and tried to look offended by what his band mates were doing to him, especially Zayn (I trusted you, Liam thought).  

But no matter how much he curled his caterpillar eyebrows, the moment he saw Zayn’s bright smile with a big thumbs up and does a running man inside the cramped lift (okay, so maybe, Zayn was on his side and he was genuinely buzzing and he was just pretending not to, because of his bad boy image or something), Liam started laughing and jumping up and down again, shaking the whole of the lift.

“Zayn, Liam, stop. You’re making my head spin,” Harry said, pushing the buttons, wanting to rest more than anything at their suite at the topmost floor of the hotel. Liam frowned at Harry because, how on earth could he not feel it? It was electrifying his veins until now. But seeing the glare Louis was giving him, he stopped.

The rest of the band stepped inside the lift, and it wasn’t until the 14th floor when the lights suddenly flickered and there was a screeching sound and oh.

The lift stopped midway.

Liam was about to tell the boys, ‘calm down, we have to find the emergency button or something,’ when there came a sudden blackout, leaving them five in the dark, robbing each of them their sense of sights. Liam heard a whimper, so he said aloud that, “don’t worry, lads, it’ll be fine –“

Until.

Liam’s eyes were wide when he felt hot lips, and a warm, hard body pressed against him. He was trapped against the lifts’ walls, the sturdy railing digging in his back. He stood there completely still, rigid with shock.

Unfortunately for him, his other senses were working overtime because of the dark so the electrifying feeling he felt earlier was absolutely nothing to what he was feeling right now. As the unknown person’s lips moved against his, he exhaled a breath, slightly opening his mouth which was taken by his captor as a permission to let a hot tongue sliver in his mouth.

Liam involuntarily moaned softly against those lips, excitement tripled by the act of it all.

Then the lips left as suddenly as they came, the warmth of the other’s body waning as the person left Liam’s personal space. Liam had to grab the lift’s railing behind him when his knees began to buckle to support the sudden weakness he was showing.

The lights turned back on as the lift began to move with a shudder and Liam found himself facing concerned looks from the rest of his band mates.

“You okay, mate?” Zayn asked who was standing nearest to the lift’s door. Niall looked at him with a questioning look. Niall began, “You look flushed, Liam. Don’t tell me –“

“Ickle Liamkins is scaredy of the dark!” Harry teased, his face full of delight and automatically looking toward Louis, seeking approval. Louis, the twat the he was, laughed in full blast, the corner of his eyes shining with tears.

“No, I’m not,” Liam lamely defended himself from Louis’ taunting stare because _christ –_ one of his band mates just kissed him. All of a sudden the buzzing energy he had inside completely disappeared and was replaced with something tingly and warm and just _no_.

 Liam tried to convince himself that it was simply the way his best mates were, fooling around every single time and maybe the kiss was just one of those little things that Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn do, something that he should eventually get used to. The kiss was simply in the same list as that of ticking Paul off, putting freshly-peeled lemons in Niall’s new supras and taking photos of Harry when he looked very vulnerable while dozing off.

But that was most definitely not the case.

It was a full-blown kiss, not to mention with tongue, for crying out loud.

That was just taking things too far.

As they finally stepped out of the lift, with none of the four mentioning something about a kiss, Liam was determined to catch who the culprit was. And he was going to find out why.

___________________________

“So, would you kiss one of your band mates?”

“Why? Do you want to try it with me?”

Liam choked on the water he was pretending to casually drink as he saw Harry’s seductive face. Harry might have acquired the ‘flirty one’ title in the band but this was too much. The eyebrows, the smirk, the brushing of his curls backwards in a sexy way (or at least an attempt to be), and that tongue. That tongue, which might be the one Liam moaned to earlier. Wait, wasn’t Harry’s tongue a bit short and a little less firm-looking and maybe it won’t be able to curl like it did earlier –

“Liam. You’re _examining_ my fucking tongue.”

“Oh, um, sorry.”

“You know, I’m just kidding right? I won’t kiss you.”

“Yes, I know, I know. Wait – really? You won’t? Like ever?”

“Unless you’ve gotten petite, blue sparkling eyes, with a fringe, with more tattoos on your right arm, and a bum larger than life, well, I’m afraid not, mate. Sorry.”

Liam gazed at the direction of the room’s shower and heard Louis singing off-key to the tune of the soundtrack of F.R.I.E.N.D.S, and Harry smiled lazily, raising his shoulders a bit in a sluggish shrug. Of course, Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry.

“Are you and Louis – “

“I think we’re finally getting there, Liam,” Harry said.

And that was all that Liam needed to hear convince him that no, it was not Harry. And not even Louis. It was not these two that kissed him, and never going to be. Not when Harry spoke in a voice that held all the happiness and victory and _love_ Liam could ever imagine.

___________________________

“Liam, you fucking cunt!”

Liam knew, right from the moment he walked inside the next room, that this would happen. That Niall would yell at him at his loudest Irish accent, not giving a single flying fuck about how it could ruin his voice for tomorrow’s show. Liam was sure because Niall would always have this ritual of eating his heart out every after show, and it so happened that Liam needed to get his attention, that there was no way of getting it from Niall unless he would make a bold move. A bold move of eating the last Pringle chip, stealing it from Niall’s open palm (he seemed to be murmuring some sweet nothings to the last chip, with Liam overhearing ‘ _m’sorry babe but I have to do this, I love you_ ’).

Liam shoved the last chip inside his mouth, and was just about to ask Niall, “Are you by any chance the one who k –“, but it was halted when Niall lunged from his seat, grabbed Liam’s face with both of his calloused hands, and smashed his lips against Liam’s.

Holy shit.

Niall’s the one.

It had to be. Because Niall wouldn’t have the guts to kiss him now if he hasn’t had the pleasure before, right?

But Liam couldn’t help but feel a nagging feeling inside him that no, it wasn’t Niall. Not when his lips did not slot against Liam’s perfectly, like the mysterious kisser slotted his to Liam’s earlier.

In an attempt to re-enact what happened earlier, Liam closed his eyes to make believe that he was still at the lift, making his senses sharper. He leaned at the door and Niall trapped him, successfully opening Liam’s mouth, and finally letting that tongue of his in.  Wait. It wasn’t Niall.  Not when Niall’s tongue was obviously shorter and sickeningly tasted like several flavours mixed.

Liam squeaked when Niall made an effort to curl his tongue and capture the meshed Pringle chip in Liam’s mouth, taking it back to his own mouth, munching it like it did not have any foreign saliva or anything. Niall glared at him big time, and when he finally swallowed, he said, “Liam, what the fuck.”

“What the fuck? What the – No, Niall. _What the fuck was that?_ ”

“It was my last fucking chip, Liam. I’ll never surrender my last food to anyone, you bloody well know that!”

“I thought you were only joking that time!”

“Well, now you know I’m fucking not!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

“You should be. You owe me a box of it.”

“What? You took it back! And from my mouth, no less. Disgusting, if I might add. I don’t owe you anything. To be honest, you’re the one who owes me. You owe me a kiss.”

Liam was so serious that he was completely offended when Niall burst out laughing, his laugh echoing inside the hotel room. Niall even went as far as falling on the bed and rolling all over it, punching the pillows.

“That was not a fucking kiss Liam. I only took back what was mine. And I’d do anything for food. It doesn’t matter if it’s in your bloody mouth, wanker.”

“So, you’re meaning to say that you did not kiss me?”

“Of course not,” Niall said. Liam must have misheard it when Niall whispered, “Someone might kill me if I do.” He ignored it.

“Even before this?”

“What? Why would I kiss you?”

“Well, somebody tried to earlier…”

“What? When? Is it a fan? Does Zayn know about this? Should I phone in Paul?”

“Oh, no. It’s no big deal, really. I just wanted to know who it was. And no, it was not a fan. It happened when we’re stuck in the lift.”

Again, Liam felt offended when he was so serious in finding out who the mystery person was when Niall, once again, threw his heartiest laugh yet at Liam. It took an entire minute before Niall calmed down, his laughter turning into small snickers, his blue eyes wet with tears of joy. Or maybe amusement because, really, what was so damn funny?

“You know, for being the ‘smart one’ of the band, yer pretty stupid.”

“I’m not stupid. If you must know, I’ve already numbered it down. It wasn’t Harry and Lou.”

“Harold and Louis? You suspected them – “ Niall didn’t get to finish the sentence because he started cackling again, accompanied by strings of whispers Liam couldn’t quite make out of, but Liam was unsure if he heard Niall said, “I don’t know why he’s so bloody in love with you.”

That was what he heard from Niall as the blond threw him out of his room and yelled, “Go and try Zayn, idiot.”

___________________________

Liam sighed. He was sprawled on his side of the bed he and Zayn were sharing tonight, whereas Zayn was still in the shower. It was nice that his forever roomie was incredibly hygienic and clean. Zayn always smelled good, unlike the rest. But the thought of a clean and fragrant Zayn was not enough for Liam to stop heaving a sigh.

If it wasn’t Harry, Louis, or Niall, who was it?

Among the three, there had to be someone who was lying. So, Liam was troubled. There was no need to lie, was there?

Was it Harry? Was Harry trying to cheat on Louis?  But he looked so genuine and sincere earlier, Liam thought.

Was it Louis? Was Louis avoiding Liam that’s why he was in the shower? But again, Harry already testified for him, right?

Was it Niall? Was Niall lying about it? But Niall laughed hard at the thought of the two of them kissing.

Or.

Zayn?

Of course not. Zayn would never do that to him. Zayn treated Liam nothing more than a brother or a best friend. He would never kiss Liam. Also, he would never joke about kissing Liam. So, there had to be one lying among Niall, Louis and Harry. Liam frowned and he couldn’t help but exhale noisily at the predicament.

“You okay, mate?” Zayn asked, stepping out of the shower with nothing but a thin towel wrapped around his waist, water still pouring down from his wet hair. Liam shifted uncomfortably from his position and averted his gaze away from Zayn.

“That was the second time you asked me that. Funny,” Liam said.

“And it won’t be left unanswered like the last, right?”

Liam chuckled. Zayn always had this way with words. Liam loved it.

“Yeah, well. Just a bit bothered. But I think I can sleep it off.”

“Alright. Sleep soundly, then,” Zayn said with a smile as he rummaged through his travelling bags, in an attempt to find some decent clothes.

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Liam replied. Maybe, he could interrogate the three tomorrow. For now, he should take some rest to try to ignore the nagging inside him, the need he had to know who his kisser was.

Liam shifted from his position, moved farther upwards, his head landing softly in the pillows. He felt the dip of the mattress beside him and with the familiar scent in the air, he could only guess that Zayn was already there. Liam was not the one to sleep with the lights on so (that was Zayn because he was slightly, only _slightly_ afraid of the dark) he was accustomed to cover his eyes with his arms. He was getting used to it because he would always room with Zayn, no matter what, so after a few moments, he was already falling asleep.

But before completely doing so, Liam whispered, “Goodnight, Zayn.”

There was a shuffling sound made by the mattresses and Liam thought that Zayn probably wanted to have a drink or something before sleeping but he was proved wrong because Zayn was on top of him, slotting his body against Liam, only supporting his weight by his arms and hands, and completely trapping him, gazing at him intently with those wonderful eyes of his.

“Zayn.”

The kiss took Liam by surprise, and he froze for a moment at the gentle pressure against his lips; but only for a moment. It was no more than a split-second later that he was leaning to Zayn’s sweet, sweet kiss, shivering at the delicious sensation of Zayn’s lips. It was slow and soft, and over far too soon, leaving Liam reeling just a little bit.

And.

_Oh._

“It was you. In the lift –“

“Took you long enough, Liam.”

“Why?” Liam spluttered, his heart hammering inside his chest. Because. It couldn’t be Zayn.

Because if it was Zayn, it would change… _everything_.

“And you’re supposed to be the ‘smart one’.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I’m not stupid –“

“You aren’t?”

“Of course.”

“Prove it,” Zayn challenged although his eyes were screaming of unspoken words of ‘please get this one right, Liam’.

Liam rolled the two of them around, switching their positions, him pinning Zayn against the bed. Ignoring the loud thumping of his heart against his ribcage, Liam whispered slowly, “You. You like me, don’t you?”

Because. It only made sense. Zayn wouldn’t joke about kissing. And Zayn wouldn’t kiss him. Unless Zayn liked him. Because Zayn would always side with him, no matter how much taunting from the three he would get because Liam was a bit boring and pathetic. Because Zayn would always want to room with him in every hotel they stayed for those arduous nights after a show. Because Zayn would always check on him, saying that he needed not to check on everyone all the time, that he only had to take care of himself. Because Zayn was the only one who stayed up all night with him to watch re-runs of Toy Story.  Because Zayn was his best friend among the four. Because it was the same for Zayn. It was Zayn and Liam. It was Liam and Zayn.

Liam felt the corners of his mouth twitch to form a face-splitting smile.

And then, Liam saw something on Zayn’s face. It was like Zayn was looking at something that was enthralling – that he had captured his complete attention. During that short moment of Liam’s light-hearted feeling, he caught sight of the corners of Zayn’s lips twitch upward as well, turning to a full-blown smile. A kind of smile that Zayn rarely showed in front of the cameras, even behind it, and it was then that Liam wanted it to grow, to see Zayn like this more often.

And before Liam could register it, Zayn had his lips inches from his.

Liam was completely lost in the feeling as the moment he felt Zayn’s warm lips against his came. All the thoughts of Zayn and love and _Zayn in love_ only doubled the intensity of the feeling it caused in Liam’s part. Zayn rolled his lips against his, and Liam’s pulse was thundering in his veins – all he could feel was the warmth Zayn was giving off, all he could taste was Zayn’s soft lips, all he could smell was the scent Zayn was wearing in his skin.

Zayn pulled away slightly, bringing the all too brief moment to an end. Liam removed himself on top Zayn and went back to his original position, at his own side of the bed, only now with Zayn’s hands entwined with his.

But it was okay. It hardly mattered to Liam that the kiss ended soon for his liking. He just had to get back to Zayn tomorrow. And the day after that. And the other. And another.

Maybe in the same lift. Or maybe in front of Harry and Lou. Even better, in front of Niall.

But.

It wasn’t just about kisses.

Liam knew that with the smile Zayn was wearing, he was far more interested in simply just kissing him. 

And it was okay.


End file.
